Past The Point Of No Return
by Keytotheflamingheart1093
Summary: It's been five years since Lucy disappeared because of Natsu, and nothing has been the same ever since. The guild is not as joyful and Natsu's smile doesn't shine as bright as it used to. Join Natsu and Lucy on this adventure laced with betrayal and regret, as old secret are revealed and awkward reunions take place. (WARNING: strong language and adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Past The Point Of No Return**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Natsu is currently 21, and Lucy is currently 20)**

They look into each others eyes, and took in the other's appearance.

They were both breathing heavily, battle scars riddled their bodies from having just won. Their opponents lay knocked out on the ground, far away from them, obviously not getting up anytime soon. The skies above started to gather dark clouds as if to foreshadow that something bad was about to happen. But even though they just finish their mission and should be cheering they just stood there, staring at one another. You could hear their ragged breaths and gasps for air after finally getting a break. But their minds were not thinking the same thing. Flashbacks of their previous drunken heated up moments flashed across the male's mind and a look of lust appeared on his face. You could see the fire in his eyes as he stared at his "prey". His onyx eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he stared at his best friend. _His Lucy._

But that look of lust and desire wasn't mimicked on her face. She bared a face of hurt and anger. A look of disappointment and betrayal flashed across her eyes as well. He couldn't understand it, _"Why does she look like that? Doesn't she feel the same way? Why isn't she looking at me the way I'm looking at her? Why does her face look like she got hurt? Did she get hurt badly during the fight?"_ These thoughts snapped him back into reality.

"Hey Luce, you alright?" He asked curiously. But this "innocent" question just swelled up anger in her.

"No. No Natsu I am not 'alright'. I'm anything BUT alright. That look that you give towards me... Towards my body. I-I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! We JUST finished a battle and you look at me like I'm your next plate of food! And what's even worse is that..." She hesitated... Tears start to form in her beautiful doe brown eyes... Her eyes that always shined with such happiness and grace now clouded. She says her next sentence with a pained look on her face, as though she had to force herself to choke out the next few words, " What's even worse... Is that you are with _her_." She stared at the ground as she continued to spit out these next words, finding more interest in the dirt around them rather than Natsu himself. "You are in a relationship. You are dating your childhood best friend, and... And you still think that I'm someone that you can _fuck_ anytime you want!? Like I'm some skank you'd found off the street?! I'm not some whore that you can pay off so that they will keep their mouth shut. I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND NATSU. Or was anyway. You are not Natsu Dragneel. You are not MY Natsu. The Natsu Dragneel that I knew would NEVER try to take advantage of me, my body, or anyone for that matter. My Natsu... Doesn't even seem to exist anymore... Or at least disappears when we are alone. I can't go on like this anymore Natsu. Not when this new Natsu is always lingering in the corners wait to come out once Lisanna leaves." Tiny drops of water fell down to the cold hard ground. Her words cut through him like a hot knife going through butter. She knew that. She knew that what she saying was tearing him up inside, but she needed to let it out. If she stopped now she knew she would never continue uttering the words that have been burned into the back of her mind. Never letting her completely rest, since it was like a ghost. Haunting her.

"I can't just go around thinking about you. When I'm about to go to sleep, you should not be what I think about to have a good dream. _YOU_ ARE NOT WHAT SHOULD BE IN MY MIND DAY AND NIGHT WHEN I KNOW YOU ARE NOT MINE TO THINK ABOUT!" The longer she spoke the louder she got, by the end she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears started to fall down her face as she continued on and the weather seemed to match her mood. The clouds decided to join her in sobbing as if someone was ripping out her heart, and to her, what she was doing was coming pretty damn close. Especially since she was revealing how she felt about their rather forbidden situation. "AND I CAN'T BE THINKING THIS IS JUST A CHARADE YOU'RE PUTTING UP, ABOUT GOING OUT WITH LISANNA! I CAN'T JUST TRICK MYSELF INTO THINKING THAT SHE IS EVIL, MEAN, AND CRUEL, BECAUSE SHE IS NOT! SHE IS SWEET AND NICE AND CONSIDERATE BUT I CANT HELP THINKING THIS WAY AND I HATE IT! I HATE THAT I THINK THIS WAY!" She was now visibly shaking. It was a sad sight, because it looked like heaven's purest angel was falling from her place up in the sky. She was breaking right before his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. Its horribly ironic really. He always said he would never make her cry, and that he would hurt anyone that did and here he was... A douche that made his beautiful, sweet, and caring best friend cry. He is a jerk. "I HATE... I HATE... I hate..." Her body shook with every loud wail that tore itself from her throat to fill the dreadful air. The grey clouds showed no mercy and started pouring down on us without any restrictions.

"... Luce? W-What are you sayi-"

"YOU DO NOT GET TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!"

"Luc-... Lucy.. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying..." She took a deep breath and finally looked up from the dirt to look him straight in the eye. "I'm saying I'm done with your bullshit. Goodbye Natsu."

\\( =w=\\) \\( =w= )/ (/=w=)/

Hello! I am really sorry for not updating my stories often at all and sadly just like the others, updates will be rather scattered few and far between... My life is not making it easy to do the things I love to do, BUT HEY ITS NOW SUMMER! I've had a lot of inspiration for this story so the next chapter should be out relatively soon (the majority of it has already been typed). Also in terms of content, the size of this chapter is about what people should expect when reading a new chapter. But my excuses aside... Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you have a wonderful day/night. (Review are always appreciated) Until next time... 3

Keytotheflamingheart1093


	2. Chapter 2

\\( =w=\\) \\( =w= )/ (/=w=)/

 **Chapter 2**

"And that was the last time I saw her to this day." A 26 year old male spoke in a soft voice while twirling the drink in his hand. His voice though soft was very stiff and solemn, and his body was acting in a similar manner. From across the bar he would seem rather relaxed and albeit drunk, being hunched in his seat and leaning heavily on the bar counter. But from a closer perspective, if someone was really looking they could see that his whole body though in a comfortable position was stiff. His knuckles white with how much strength and anger he was trying not to show, his muscle bulging, and his spine taut. But contrary to the rest of his body, his eyes had started to form tears somewhere in the mist of story telling. His eyes showed the emotion of sadness and longing. As he noticed that tiny droplets were starting to drop down his face and onto the counter he shifted slightly so that his head was down, facing his drink, and his hair covered his eyes from curious people. Natsu knew a lot of people from the guild didn't come here, especially when they could just drink at the guild, but he still didn't want someone to see him so sad over something that happened such a long time ago.

"Five years." He laughed bitterly. "Five long ass years that she has been gone... Without a trace left behind, for anyone to follow. Her scent was cleverly masked, and everything in her apartment left behind except for a few thing. Loke, her celestial spirit, came by the guild hall a week after her disappearance and people had to hold me back from pummeling him into the ground for saying he would not tell us where she went, due to her specifically not wanting someone in the guild to find her. All he did was go up to gramps's office and give him a couple of letters, then left. Everyone later found out that they were letters from Lucy to certain people in the guild. All of her closest friends got one. All except me... That fact punched me in the gut. Everyone was wondering why that was since we were the guild's prime example of best friends, but I didn't tell them jack. Eventually they let it rest but ever since Lucy left... The light of the guild has dimmed drastically. No one is as happy as they were when she was there but we make it work. But when you are constantly in a dysfunctional family because a key part of it left... Its a train wreck. And it has been that way for five... Long.. Years..."

Natsu was usually a very happy person, where if you needed to be cheered up, he was your guy. It seemed like sometimes nothing that was real could put a damper on his happy mood. Well a very real blonde caused very different reactions on his moods as time went by. In the beginning she was weird and that made him curious. After they became best friends he was happy whenever he saw her. When he unknowingly started to like her he couldn't stop himself from visiting her, but when he finally saw her, he was like a child in a candy store after being told they could have whatever they wanted. Once he got to kiss her for the first time he was overflowing with joy, people were curious about exactly what made the dragonslayer so happy but knowing him, they assumed it had to do with food. After a drunken exchange and a very long and wobbly walk to her apartment late a night, he realized something. That she was a drug and after one taste... He was addicted. His mood changed drastically after that encounter. With his nakama nothing really changed for he was still just as happy, but when he was alone with Lucy he couldn't help himself from wanting another "taste". It was like a little kid stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, he didn't want to get caught, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it again. And after she left... A piece of him died. She always had a rather odd place in his heart. Because aside from his nakama, she was all of it. So when she left, she took the majority of his heart with her. He was left incomplete.

"But if this Luigi chick left you 5 years ago, why are you still hung up on her? Don't you get it? She left because you were dating someone else, she isn't gonna come back because she assumes you still are... Well are you?" A lady with wavy long brown hair that reached to the small of her back and a very short red cocktail dress said while sitting next to Natsu, with her own drink in her hand.

"First off, her name is Lucy. If you dare to utter her name in my presence at least get it right. And second off... Yeah... I'm still dating Lisanna... Its been a very.. slow-moving relationship... But she knows what's up, since it's just certain days in the year that I disappear because they were when something special or significant happened to Lucy or our friendship in any way... Lisanna knows this and is very understanding... To an extent... But anyways... funny thing about these days... I think Happy called them 'Natsu's Special Lucy Days'." He wanted to smile and even lightly laugh... But he couldn't. Today was not a day for happiness, not for him. He was still looking down at his drink. He knew it was rude, to look at his drink rather than the person he was talking to... But he still didn't want to look at her yet... To be honest he usually liked to be alone on these special Lucy days... But he just needed to get the story out there and off of his chest. Especially today... July 30th... The day Lucy left...

\\( =w=\\) \\( =w= )/ (/=w=)/

Hey guys! Special thanks to Ari for letting me use her birthday as what I'm calling "The Angst Day". Her Tumblr is amazing and you should go follow her! ( silverheaven0002) I plan on using Lucy days (birthdays) to show more of the passage in time so if you want your birthday to possible be a date just put it in the reviews and the one that makes the most sense to time would probably be used. Anyways continuing with amazing people, thank you to the people that reviewed it means the world to me. And have a nice day/night where ever you are and thank you for reading my story. Until next time... 2

Keytotheflamingheart1093


End file.
